


The Next Plane

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Sam Winchester, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam dreams of the day he can leave his life behind him.Written for the prompt Airport on mt FFC June bingo card.





	The Next Plane

Sam sat in the backyard of their newest home. It was step up from the motel rooms but it was a far cry from a real home. He still had to share a room with Dean. Their Dad claimed one room and the other smelled so bad they'd spent the first day pulling up the carpet and checking behind the walls for a body. 

The best thing about the house was that it was just minutes from the airport. Sam would pretend that every plane he heard would be the one that would lead him to a hunting free life.


End file.
